<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Enough Is Enough by Drarrelie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532988">When Enough Is Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie'>Drarrelie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a fun night, his first night out after nearly a week in St Mungos. He even got Malfoy to come along, for Circe's sake, and they were having a bloody good time too — until that volatile bad-tempered git just <i>had</i> to ruin it all.</p><p>
  <i>This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.  If you haven’t read <a href="/works/25770607">Enough Is Enough</a> already, you should probably read that one first if you want this drabble to make any sense at all, since it takes place just moments before the happenings of this one.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lizzyant Drarry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Enough Is Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/">@hogwarts365</a> drabble challenge, weekly prompts #356:<br/>Free-for-all, i.e. any three (or more) previously provided prompts. For this drabble I’ve chosen:<br/>1.   #76:3	Beat<br/>2.   #89:2	Fabric<br/>3. #145:2	Annoyed<br/>4. #265:2	Mirror<br/>5. #275:1	Cold<br/>6. #289:1	(Efficiency)<br/>7. #301:2	Wild<br/>8. #302:1	Tongues<br/>9. #309:1	Strong</p><p>This is a bonus drabble for this series, brought forth by this week’s generous free-for-all prompt from hogwarts365, finally allowing me to give you the follow-up for <a href="/works/25770607">Enough Is Enough</a> that I know many of you have been waiting for.<br/>🔺 Buckle up  — this one is intense.</p><p>Thank you for the beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison">adavison</a> 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry’s voice echoes against the tiled walls, causing Malfoy to jerk his head up and meet Harry’s gaze in the mirror. Harry ignores the feeling of déjà vu as he slams the door behind him and casts Colloportus. “I took that curse to protect <em>you</em>, you ungrateful prick.”</p><p>Malfoy’s eyes narrow to slits.</p><p>“I never asked you to do that, you bloody idiot,” he snarls as he turns around to face Harry. The tendons in his neck look ready to burst through his skin, and the fists at his sides are clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “I don’t need your fucking protection, Potter. I can take care of myself.”</p><p><em>Merlin</em>. The urge to ram Malfoy into the wall and beat the living daylights out of him hasn’t been this strong in years.</p><p>“You’re too fucking proud, Malfoy.”</p><p>“You’re too fucking stupid,” Malfoy retorts.</p><p>His sneer efficiently vanishes Harry’s last restraint and before Harry’s even aware of moving, he has Malfoy up against the wall, pressing his forearm against Malfoy’s neck, keeping him in place with a strong hand on his bony hip. Malfoy claws at Harry’s arm, struggling to get free while kicking him in the shin with a steel-toed boot.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry growls, ignoring the blinding pain and moving closer, determined not to give Malfoy any opportunity to knee him in the balls. “You’re so fucking—”</p><p>And that’s when Malfoy spits him in the face. Spits! <em>For crying out loud!</em></p><p>Harry was annoyed before, but this is just… <em>Gaah!</em></p><p>Harry recoils and Malfoy strikes like a bloody cobra, capturing Harry’s wrists in a tight grip and spinning them around, pinning Harry to the wall. His grey eyes flash as he grins, smug as ever, and Harry. Can’t. Fucking. Move.</p><p>Hands, elbows, chest, abdomen, hips — Malfoy’s entire body is pressing him against the cold tile. The git is so fucking close, they’re practically breathing the same whisky-flavoured air, and Harry attacks in the only way he can think of.</p><p>The kiss is ruthless, all vicious teeth and brutal tongues, and what ensues is just as wild. Fabric ripping. Fingers bruising. Grunting. Growling. Panting. Cursing. Coming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.</p><p>For more interaction, please find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>